


记忆障碍

by CarmineLucine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLucine/pseuds/CarmineLucine
Summary: 又名嘴遁后遗症（不）四战boss们存活下来继续同流合污的奇怪ooc故事。





	记忆障碍

敲门声响起的时候，带土正在发呆。他右手拿着一个长柄勺，有一搭没一搭地搅拌着锅里的蜂蜜梨。甜甜的香气很诱人，尤其带土这会儿有点饿，闻起来加倍诱人。

几个月前，带土被不是自己发动的伊邪纳岐唤醒在一丛灌木旁边。他一头雾水，走两步就要停下来喘气，走走停停到天色变暗才走出那片陌生的树林。

然后他就看到小溪对岸坐着一个他非常熟悉的人影。斑跪坐着，低着头在溪水里洗手。

带土一瞬间以为自己之前发动了太多次神威，眼睛坏了。他揉了下眼睛，又看了看自己的五根手指，还是五根。有那么一秒他想转身就走，但斑已经抬起了头，朝他这边看过来。斑的眼睛颜色透着不健康的死灰，眯了好一会儿才聚焦。带土看见他的眉毛慢慢扬了起来。

带土冲了过去。

他脑袋里一片空白，胸口却被冲上来的情绪堵得发闷。他三步并作两步地跳过溪流，径直向斑扑过去。斑抬手要挡，但他大概也很虚弱了，这一下竟没能挡得住，被带土扑倒在地上。不知道是不是磕到了后脑勺，他的眉毛吃痛地拧了一下。

“你怎么敢这样对我？”带土把他死死压在地上，恶狠狠地问道。虽然刚问完他就后悔了，斑有什么不敢的？斑是什么样的人他还不清楚吗？

斑一挑眉。带土觉得他脸上果然写满了“难道我错了吗？而且我下次还敢……”

带土双手掐住他的脖子，心里混乱地想着就这样了结也不错。但或许是体力不支的缘故，他的手抖得厉害，掐了半天连个印子都没掐出来。他深深感到丢脸，索性松开手——然后给斑的脸上来了一拳。

斑被这一下打得头一偏。他很快别过脸，眼神蔑视地盯着带土，一口血啐在他脸上。带土忍了忍，还是没忍住，又给了他一拳。

一时间四周安静了下来，只有溪水潺潺流过的声音。带土深吸一口气，哑着嗓子道：“我怎么没死？”

斑抬起一只手用手背擦掉嘴角的血，声音和带土的差不多难听：“我用了伊邪纳岐。可能是因为先后十尾化过，这个术把你也当成我复活了。”

带土不知道该说什么，气得笑了两声。斑瞟他一眼，讥笑道：“怎么，活过来还不高兴？真想死的话现在也还不晚。”

“有什么好高兴的？”带土直视斑那双黯淡的眼睛。“我还想问你呢……你怎么还有脸活着？”他盯着斑的脸，想从那上面找出一点刺痛的表情，然而找不到。带土的头痛得耳边嗡嗡作响。他看见不知道哪里的血滴在斑的脸上。带土一抹脸，发现是自己的鼻血。他意识到斑情绪稳定这件事甚至比斑活着还叫他生气。

“我怎么有脸？”斑甚至低低地笑了起来。“我可不是你这样软弱得想一死了之的小鬼……”他突然打开带土的手，一翻身把带土压在地上，倒还记得一手垫在他脑袋后面，失焦的眼睛冷冰冰地看着他：“你当初都说了什么，自己都忘了吗？”

带土已经完全没有力气了，他眼前一阵阵发黑，只能隐约听见不知道从哪里传来的说话声。

“你本来可以选择不偏离忍者的规矩，但你选择了偏离，为此很多人死了。”

“……要偿还这笔债只有一个办法，就是继续前进，直到补偿那一切。”

“……哪怕死去，哪怕是死后。”

“……既不愿意安息，也配不上安息。”

带土失去了意识。

……

他再醒过来的时候还是躺在地上，不过这次头上好歹有个屋顶。他挣扎着爬起来，看出自己是被丢到了这间房子床边的地板上。他顿了一下，转过头，果不其然地看到床是被斑霸占了。斑侧朝里背对着他，好像还在睡。

带土在屋里转了一圈，在厨房找到了水喝。地上积了半寸厚的灰，好在存粮被放在柜子里，看起来还能吃。他又在墙边看到不少坏掉的捕猎工具，甚至房梁上还藏了点钱。这可能是个森林猎户的临时住所，眼下不是打猎季节就空了出来，倒是便宜了他们。带土饿得眼冒绿光，试了试灶台还能用，立刻拿存粮煮了一锅粥。做完这些以后他折回卧室，站得离床三尺远：“喂。”

斑没动。

他又叫了一声，还是没得到什么反应，只能走过去伸手推斑的肩膀，结果一眼扫到床上的大片干涸的黑色血迹，被吓了一跳。斑身上没有明显外伤，那就只能是吐出来的了。带土伸手试了试斑的鼻息，微弱但还算稳定。他拍拍斑的脸：“醒醒，起来喝点水。”

斑在带土第三次拍脸的时候总算把眼睛睁开了一条缝，无神地望着虚空。带土不确定他是否清醒，索性半抱着他坐起来，慢慢喂了他半杯水。斑靠在他肩上喘着气，好半天才缓过来，抬眼跟带土面面相觑。

带土安静地瞧了他一会儿，开口道：“你还把我带过来干什么？”

斑像是懒得回答，闭上了眼睛。带土耐着性子又等了一会儿，听见斑的呼吸声沉下来才知道这老不死的居然就这么靠在他肩上又睡着了。同样是回到被抽十尾的状态，为什么自己已经可以行动自如，斑还是这副奄奄一息的模样……难道说被辉夜剥离的伤害格外大？带土很不自在地僵了半天，尽可能地想东想西来忽略掉肩上的重量，直到听到锅盖跳动的声音才猛然惊觉，黑着脸叫醒斑。

……带土很快就后悔了。斑现在虚弱得几乎是动弹不得，把他喊醒的结果就是自己得喂他。带土皱着眉头把舀满粥的勺子递过去，唯一的安慰是斑看起来也不怎么自在。斑这个样子难得一见，要不是带土自己现在也没好到哪去，恐怕要幸灾乐祸好一阵子。

吃完东西以后斑叫住了要去洗碗的带土：“等一下，我有话问你。”

带土惊恐地发现斑的神色透着沉思。“你说？”

“我想问你……”斑慢慢道，“十尾是怎么从你身体里被抽出来的？”

带土顿了一下，轻描淡写道：“被联军扯出来的啊。”

“那为什么你之后放弃了无限月读的梦想？”斑审视着他的表情。

这是要来算总账？带土漠然道：“我找回了从前的梦想。”

“什么，”斑嗤笑一声，“你当真的？那你怎么还不赶紧回村子去？”

带土的头又开始痛了。他咬紧牙关。

不知道是不是错觉，斑的声音似乎轻柔了一点：“我之前没有问你，现在觉得我可能漏掉了什么……长门是怎么死的？”

像是被一道闪电劈过，带土莫名想起了自己当初对小南说的话：“长门不过是受了鸣人那小鬼的欺骗。”

他脑袋有点乱，没注意到自己把这话说出来了。斑的表情开始有一点了然：“跟我说说你被抽出十尾之前的情况。”

……

带土自暴自弃地竹筒倒豆子似的跟斑说了。

一阵沉默。斑不可思议的眼神像是两道激光打在带土脸上。这老家伙如今虚弱得靠在床头坐都坐不直，瞪人的时候居然气势不减。带土移开视线。他被斑那种半是惊叹半是讥讽的目光盯得脸有点发烧。

斑慢悠悠地道：“这是什么幻术，万花筒写轮眼和轮回眼都看不穿？”

带土反唇相讥：“轮回眼很了不起么？你连黑绝不是你的意识都看不出来。”

斑不理他，继续自言自语：“我说怎么你之前还好好的，突然就疯了……”

带土想挽回一点尊严，数次努力表示“我不是被什么术放倒了，我确实有一点想回去当火影”。斑则通通回复“那你滚啊”。一时间相持不下。

最后斑不耐烦了：“你当时到底是怎么想的？”

带土努力回忆，但那段记忆里自己的思考逻辑像是被橡皮擦过一样难以辨认，唯一记得的是“找回曾经的自己”的信念。自己……当初到底是怎么想的？

他抱住头。最后也只能老老实实地道：“我不知道……我不记得了。”

斑神情复杂地望着他，半晌道：“记不得就记不得，你哭什么。”

带土茫然地一抹脸，摸到一脸的泪水。

……

那天之后斑没有再问他成为人柱力时候的事情。带土乐得轻松，专心复健。斑的四肢终于找回力气的那天带土正好也提炼出了一丝查克拉，两个人心情都不错。带土甚至接通了这房子里那台电视机的电源，准备看看这里能不能接收到信号。

斑一手撑着侧脸坐在桌前，饶有兴趣地瞧着他摆弄遥控器。带土察觉到了他的目光，忽然回头道：“你是不是不会用这个？”

“……”

“我教你啊！”带土憋着笑把遥控器递给斑，装出一副温柔耐心的样子。“喏，按这个键可以打开电视。”

斑几不可闻地哼了一声，抬手就在带土脸上狠狠一揪。然后他打开了电视。

电视里大约是在放什么言情节目，一对少年男女在树下喁喁私语。斑一脸百无聊赖。带土正暗自发笑，忽听那绿衣少女声音清脆地道：“……你救了我，我不知道该怎样报答你才是。”

带土突然有点背后发毛。他果断地道：“换台。”

斑顿了顿：“哪个键是换台？”

带土飞快地把遥控器拿回来，但已经来不及了，屏幕上那绿衣少女眼神躲闪地道：“救命之恩自当以身相许……”

带土头都大了。他摁了换台键。

这次是个白衣女人，她脸上三分恼怒，七分哀怨，声音都在发抖：“你就是这样看我的？我不是你的奴隶！我们是平等的人！”

带土手一抖，再次换台。

这回是个红衣女孩，她伤心又茫然地抬起头：“……我在你心中，到底是什么呢？”

带土把电视关了。

屋里安静了一会儿。带土能感觉到斑探究的眼神一直在自己身上逡巡，大有自己不回头决不罢休的意思，只好硬着头皮转过去和他对视。

斑又看了他一会儿，这才轻声道：“你是这个意思？”

带土脑子轰的一炸，想也不想就道：“你不是说我和别人并没有不同吗，为什么要管我是什么意思？”

“是你先说从一开始就没把我当同伴的。”斑毫不客气地道。

“总是你有道理。”带土冷笑了一声。“现在还提这些事干什么？该说的你之后都说了。是我太自以为是了，竟然以为你不会一开始就……”

他停住了。再说下去他怕自己又要哭出来。自从那天在斑面前哭过之后自己好像打开了什么闸门，总是很容易就有流泪的冲动，仿佛积压了十几年的泪水要决堤一样。

带土咬着牙。正当他再也忍受不了这奇怪的气氛，想要夺门而出时，斑站了起来走到他面前，低头与他对视。带土不可抑制地看出斑的眼睛是深黑色的。这双眼睛他看了很多年，看过很多次，甚至在他自己的眼眶里待过，但这还是他第一次看到它们原本的颜色。

斑也在看着他的眼睛。带土不知道他看出了什么感想没有。

然后斑一弯腰，一手扶住他的脸，在他的额头上蜻蜓点水地亲了一下，亲完还略微退开一点观察他的反应。

带土不可置信地看着他。他知道自己的表情一定很可笑。因为斑看着他露出了一点笑意。

……接着斑又亲了他一下，这次亲在眼睛上。

带土抓住了他的手腕。

……

……

……

后果当然是很惨烈的，第二天早上谁也没能起得来。带土自己单身三十一年，斑……如果他当年给带土看的记忆没有过滤掉什么的话，他可能单身了九十多年……

经验已经跟不上，环境条件也有点问题。这间房子里的床是个单人床，勉强只能让两个人紧贴在一起平躺，他们昨晚五次差点滚下床，还有一次真的滚下来了。

所以现在两个人都躺在床上挺尸也是情有可原的吧，带土望着天花板发呆。

最后还是带土先去推斑：“起来，去买菜。你不饿吗？”

斑懒洋洋地拍掉他的手：“你去。”

带土怒从心头起，拽了下斑的头发：“你别老想着压榨我的劳动力。我给你干活干了十几年，你工资还没发我呢。”

斑摸着他满是伤疤的那半边脸：“你也没付我学费啊。多少人想求我指点都不行呢，全都教给你了，你说说看你怎么还好意思要工资？”

带土：“……”带土无言以对，把脸侧过去示意他不要只摸一边。

……最后各退一步，两个人一起出门了。他们目前所处的这间林中小屋离最近的忍村也有十万八千里远，目前忍者们大约也都忙于各个村落的战后建设，不大可能还有心思混在平民里，因此带土买东西买得很安心。他注意到斑观察人群的眼神，知道这人是永远停不下来的，旧的梦想没了他就一定要找个新的，不知道他又会想到什么新点子。

如果想不到，要自己帮忙的话……也不是不可以。

……

平静的日子过了将近半年，直到今天。带土听到有人敲门。他正在搅拌炖梨的手一停，刚要上前，斑不知道什么时候已经从里间走了出来，伸手挡在他面前：“我去开门。”

带土倒没有紧张。他的力量恢复得七七八八，打不过总能跑。他看着斑把门打开，露出了几乎可以称得上惊讶的表情：“怎么是你？”

带土探头，看见了佐助。

……

佐助坐在桌边，吃着临时被匀给他的那份炖梨。他看上去长高了一点，头发也长长了，挡住了那只轮回眼。他吃得很慢，斑和带土都早就放下了勺子。带土还顾忌着些，斑则是毫不收敛，好奇地看着他。

原因无他，佐助少了一只手臂。

佐助吃完了。带土不想显得太失礼，换了另一个他想问的问题：“你是怎么过来的？”

佐助淡淡道：“这个结界并不难解。”

“结界是不难解，”斑道，“但前提是你要知道这附近有个结界。这么偏僻的地方你是怎么刚好找过来的？”

佐助微妙地转头看了带土一眼：“我去镇上买干粮的时候，”他又重新看向斑，“老板娘问我怎么今天是一个人来的，还把头发给剪了，是不是和男朋友分手了。”

……

带土想吐很多槽，但一句都没说出来，憋得非常难受。斑也没好到哪去，被打了个措手不及。佐助捧起水杯喝了一口。

良久，斑问道：“你的手是怎么回事？”

佐助很是淡然：“我和鸣人打了一架。”

带土也懒得问他们为什么打架了：“你要重新接一只吗？白绝很可能还在原来的地方，找一只来给你应该不成问题。”

“不用了，”佐助道，“我在进行赎罪旅行，就这样挺好的。”

死一般的寂静。

带土：“……啊？”他很想说你不是拯救了世界吗，怎么还反而有罪要赎？但佐助的话充满了违和感，让他不知道该不该正常说话。

突然间他有点明白斑当时看到自己说要当火影时候的感觉了。

半晌，带土谨慎地道：“据我所知，现在犯罪是不连坐的。而且我们和你血缘关系其实挺淡了，要连坐也不该连坐到你头上……”

佐助迷惑地看着他。

斑敲了敲桌子：“你究竟是要赎什么罪？”

屋里沉默了很长时间。

带土看着佐助的表情从笃定变得疑惑，再变成震惊，最后变成一片空白。

“我不知道？我不记得了。”佐助茫然道。


End file.
